nameisdeaffandomcom-20200213-history
Plague
|gender=Male |occupation="Streamer" |steam=76561198119747708 |steamname=KizzyWizzy |twitch=Moqiizk |twitter=EmmyTheHornet |xbox=PlagueIsSus |relevance=The topic of the wiki. }} "Plague" (real name Cameron Chafitz), also known by the aliases "Jill2", "Rat", and "Buumer," is a -year old streamer from Arizona. Plague plays lots of video games, but most often plays Fortnite, which he has streamed on Twitch from a number of different accounts. On May 3, 2019, Plague renamed a Twitch account he owned from "iwuvpuppies21," to "roseismute," creating a fake persona of a girl named Rose (or Rosey), who was apparently both deaf and mute."Mute & Deaf Gamer Girl Plays Fortnite (Free Agent)" - Twitch ClipsUsername changelogs for plaguesucks He started streaming Fortnite on the account shortly after, using no sound to create the illusion that he was deaf. This began a cycle that Plague still hasn't stopped as of February 2020,@LuLuIsDeaf on Twitter which wasn't publicly discovered until September 2019,".@AlyssaIzDeaff" - Tweet by @MikusBtw and then again in December by Ep8Script, who is continuing to uncover information along with a number of others. History A regular streamer On October 22, 2013, Plague created his first known Twitch account: skeleton149. Around this time he'd also made a YouTube channel using his real name,cameron chafitz on YouTube where he briefly livestreamed using the same name as his Twitch account.Skeleton149 on YouTube He also owned a Minecraft profile with this username.SleepyWu - NameMC On December 2, slightly over a month later, he created a new Twitch account, this time called "jill2."Username changelogs for jill2 He streamed on this account, but its unknown when he started; however, by February 2, 2018, he had been streaming Fortnite,jill2 on SocialBlade and by July, he owned an Xbox Live account called "TTVjill2."Plague Sucks on GameClips.io On September 26, he renamed the account "pulse_jill2." On December 26, 2013, Plague created a Steam profile named "Mr.FluffyPig."Plague's account on SteamID He also had a third Twitch account that was created sometime prior to March 25, 2019, called "segajill2."Username changelogs for segajill2 The same month he made another Twitter account called "@clan_suck" and an accompanying Twitch account called "theofficalscclan."@clan_suck on Twitter Descent into the ruses On August 13, 2017, Plague created a third Twitch account called "iwuvpuppies21",via /user plaguesucks on TwitchPlague seems to really like the number 21, as he's used it on a lot of his alternate names which he never streamed with. On March 25, 2019, he changed the name of "segajill2" on Twitch to "plagueizzabot," which is the first time he used the name "Plague," that most likely originates from "the Plague" from Dead by Daylight."Plague Sucks," one of his many usernames, was apparently a sentiment shared by lots of DBD players. According to his Steam, he has over 825 hours of playtime on it. He also had a Twitter account sharing this name,"Streaming Arenas with @PlagueIzzaBot" - Tweet by @vHippo_ and on June 1, he renamed the Twitch again to "plagueizkool," as well as the Twitter."@PlagueIzKool What’s your Epic" - Tweet by @zoomfp On this Twitch account, he eventually started streaming with attention-seeking titles such as "Tumor in my throat so i cant talk" and "Grinding while my sister fights to live."lunaisdeaf TwitchTracker Eighteen months after creating it, on May 3, 2019, Plague updated the name of the "iwuvpuppies21" account to "roseismute" — the first known time he faked being a girl with a disability. In his stream titles, he talked about Rose "having aphonia" (the inability to speak due to disease or damage) and only having "1 year left to live."roseismute - TwitchTracker Continuing on with this identity, he also owned a Twitter account called "RoseIsMute,""@RoseIsMute @TeamAmity_ Thks!" - Tweet by @Lucarioh and used variations of it on his Steam, such as "Angel Rose" and "Rose Has Aphonia," also creating another Twitter account about a month later called "RoseIzzaQT.""@RoseIzzaQT we started but we have good players" - Tweet by @JriexgamingL"@RoseyIzzaQT GO CHECK OUT HER STREAM SHES GRINDING FOR @EternalRBLN #BeEternal #EternalRosey" - Tweet by @bennyexe He also created a full name for her, "Rose Artwood," and used the fake aphonia condition in a failed attempt to get people to fund him a VR headset, through Team Kungarna's Discord server.Screenshot of one of Plague's accounts On November 1, it was renamed to "plaguesucks," the final name of his with "Plague" in it, which also has a matching Twitter.@PlagueSucks on Twitter On July 4, two months later, he created a new account on Twitch called "shadowisdeaf," continuing to fake the disability.via /user shelbybhvr on Twitch He also made a Twitter account called "ShadowIsDeaf" for this identity,"Come watch @ShadowIsDeaf on Twitch he's our newest recruit we wanna show him support!" - Tweet by @124Tv and used the name "Shadow" and "Shadow Is A QT" on Steam. Shortly after, on July 19, he created yet another account called "izzyismute," similar to his first username.via /user lillytheotaku on Twitch He streamed on this account and on July 29, created a profile on a community website named Damage Inc under this name.IzzyIsMute on Damage Inc On August 8, he reused the name "Izzy" by changing the name of "plagueizkool" to "liquidizzy," pretending to be a Liquid member for the first time. Like with many others, Plague had a Twitter account sharing its name."@LiquidIzzy yo look at ur dms, important question" - Tweet by @delushem Catfishing and the first discovery that Plague used as "Alyssa."]] On August 21, he created a Twitch account called "alyssaisdeaff," which went along with three Twitter accounts he owned: "AlyssaIsDeaf,""@AlyssaIsDeaf @ParallelSummit uh" - Tweet by @FVDEZ "AlyssaIzDeaf,"@AlyssaIzDeaf its the same guy he makes a new acc and fakes being deaf every time he’s been exposed" - Tweet by @kruFN and "AlyssaIzDeaff,""Today was one of the most enjoyable days of streaming I've had in a long time. I played some trio arena with my friends and for the majority of it I was teaching my deaf gf @AlyssaIzDeaff how to play Minecraft ��" - Tweet by @MikuBTW while also changing his Steam to "Alyssa Is Deaf." Prior to September 10, 2019,"My gf believes in me tryna make it big in the streaming world" - Tweet by @MikusBtw Plague used this identity to successfully dupe a 14-year old Fortnite streamer named Miku into believing he was a girl, and leading Miku on by "online dating" for a brief period. Just over a week later, Miku discovered the truth, along with learning the connection to the "Shadow Is Deaf" account, via a DM from an unidentified account. Following these events, Plague eventually renamed the now-exposed Twitter (AlyssaIzDeaff) to "ImAGoodGal1." On September 15, while "dating" Miku, Plague also renamed "pulse_jill2," creating a new persona called "lizzyisdeaf." He also changed his Steam profile to "Lizzy Is Deaf," and created a new Xbox Live profile with the same name.Lizzy Is Deaf on Xbox Live Second discovery and org-member impersonations On October 7, Plague renamed the Twitch username "liquidizzy" to "lunaisdeaf." He streamed on this account starting on the 20th, playing Krunker with the title "New account who dis," and once again pretending to be deaf. During this time he also renamed his Steam account to "Luna Is Deaf," along with "Luna är döv" (the same name in Swedish). A week later, Luna appeared in EsmeeSays' Twitch stream, who was playing Fortnite Customs with her Discord server, named "Fortnite Girls Unite," which Ep8Script was a member of.Luna's first messsage in Fortnite Girls Unite Plague joined the server to play these customs but stuck around afterwards. He shared his Twitch account to get more viewers, and Ep8Script briefly became friends with "Luna," as he called himself through Discord and Twitch at the time. He continued to stream as the deaf girl for around two months, most often varying between Fortnite 1v1s and grinding for orgs such as Chronic. He also made an Xbox Live profile for Luna, named "LunaFromSweden," which was previously named "RoseClaw6237583."[https://gameclips.io/LunaFromSweden/c7b4e393-18d5-44b5-a1c4-d092aeccff01 LunaFromSweden playing Fortnite] on GameClips.io On November 15, he renamed "lizzyisdeaf" on Twitch to "kngruby," and also had a Twitter account with this name. On November 18, one of Plague's Twitter accounts named "@LunaTheBot" was announced to have joined an eSports group called SRM Gaming."Give a warm welcome to one of our new Streamers @LunaTheBot . She is officially the first deaf member of SRM Gaming. We hope you enjoy her Fortnite streams as much as we do. #FearThePride" - Tweet by @SRMGamingCA" His Twitch titles reflected this, advertising that "she" joined SRM. Some time later, he was kicked from the org for unknown reasons (most likely due to pretending to be deaf), apparent especially with "Luna" quietly reverting back to grinding for Chronic on Twitch. During the final streams on this account (around November 30), Plague subbed and gifted a number of subs to ExLIVE's Twitch channel, and played with him on stream, helping to set up a box fight map along with the popular streamer FaZe Sway."@ExSZN isn't luna a girl" - Tweet by @FrostyySZN with one of Plague's alts replying - one of the only interactions left as the VODs have been removed since One day while visiting Twitch around December 12, and after noticing Luna's absence on Discord, Ep8Script noticed through her friend list that Luna's account was renamed to "vikkiwu." After a bit of searching, she discovered @wu_vikki on Twitter – a manager for Team Liquid.VikkiWu (@wu_vikki) on Twitter 's conversation with Plague, where he talks about the new account name.]] Unsure of the circumstances, Ep8Script took the conversation to Luna (now named vikkiwu) on Twitch, where Plague, speaking as "Luna," tried to explain that "vikkiwu" was "her friend who did not have Twitch," and that "she'd simply renamed the account for her friend to use," and her new account was "parallelillysia" (which Epi later discovered was renamed from "izzyismute" a few days prior). Epi quickly pointed out she was aware of illysia's position as an editor and music artist under Team Parallel, and Plague simply acted mad, saying "so your telling me since I have disability I cant do something?" Unconvinced, Epi continued to look into these accounts, discovering all the times they'd been renamed, and the vast number of Twitter accounts. After more confrontations, "vikkiwu" blocked Ep8Script on Twitch. Ep8Script continued to discover alt accounts along with Discord and Twitch messages, and contacted the real VikkiWu — who was being impersonated — on Twitter, along with illysia, who was being impersonated by Plague's other account. Plague continued to use the "vikkiwu" account on various channels, still pretending to be deaf also claiming to be a manager for Liquid, sharing real Vikki's Twitter,"I will not be streaming on any non-Chinese streaming platform. If you see anyone who claims to be me on Twitch and Discord, please help me report him. I will work hard to protect my rights and that of TeamLiquid." - Tweet by @wu_vikki while also impersonating the two org members on Discord, especially illysia (under an account which was later renamed).Screenshot from Discord of Plague being "illysia from Japan" During this time, Epi was in contact with VikkiWu along with Liquid manager svyoshi, about the worsening-situation with the impersonations, particularly of Vikki."Please beware of these scammers, they are not me." - Tweet by @wu_vikki Just days later on December 17, Team Liquid were able to have the vikkiwu account suspended on both Twitch and Twitter (where Plague had an account he'd renamed @LiquidVikkiWu)."Thank you for reminding me that someone @LiquidVikkiWu is shamming me. I don't know this person. Why does he have more fans than me?" - Tweet by @wu_vikki However, the account impersonating illysia was not suspended.Username changelogs for lillytheotaku He changed his Steam account to "MyNameIsName" sometime after, a name he'd used a number of times, most likely to "hide his identity," while he renamed the Discord account for VikkiWu to "Ok Buumer." Continuation and investigation After losing some of his accounts, Plague was far from done. His Twitter account named "ImAGoodGal1" (formerly "AlyssaIzDeaff") was renamed to "TheRealTeamOrb" on December 16.@TheRealTeamOrb on Twitter The day after having his accounts suspended, Plague continued to use "parallelillysia" on Twitch, still pretending to be a deaf girl through it. Following Boxing Day, he renamed a Twitter account previously named "LiquidJill2" to "ParallelSuzuki" – which also had a brand new Twitch account with the same name.via /user parallelsuzuki on Twitch He used this Twitch account for some time, continuing with pretending to be a deaf girl, and a manager for Parallel, while also creating a Discord account and advertising "Pulsar eSports" in the Mayhem East Discord.A screenshot of "Suzuki" talking in the Mayhem Discord (the account was since renamed) Just before January 1, 2020, Plague renamed his Steam profile to "Yoyyosi." Epi quickly discovered that Yoyyosi was a real person — a Chronic member, as Plague had wished to be under the "Luna" name — and by sheer luck of discovering the Steam around this time, found Yoyyosi tweet about the issue, who luckily discovered it promptly, and noted that this person "took his [Fortnite] ign," and was now impersonating him on Discord."Okay so guys,some of you may have seen my tweet about the kid that took my ign “Chronic Yoyyosi”, now the person apparently wants to impersonate me aswell, thanks to @MVP_Dice i now know that someone made a fake discord with my name, s/o to Dice for helping me and getting ss" - Tweet by @ChronicYoyyosi People in the replies also made references to playing with in VRChat, and that he "was weird.""@ChronicYoyyosi damn i really thought I played VRChat with yoyyosi. kid we played with was weird straight up tried to FUCK IN VR CHAT" - Tweet by @_renoeu_ Epi also noted the fact that "Octoh" appeared in the screenshots, which was another account that Plague owned.Most of the time when Plague joins a Discord server, he joins it on at least two accounts and often, interacts with himself or sends messages at the same time. The reasons are completely unknown. One day later, after being completely exposed by Yoyyosi and Epi, Plague was active in a Discord server called the "Chill Community," with two of his accounts: Octoh and Suzuki. The admins of the server were told about both the users being Octoh and Suzuki, and were completely unaware of their connection together, or their connection to the fake Yoyyosi. Eventually Octoh joined a call with Epi, along with her friend and a number of Chill members — with a voice completely matching one previously found connected to him, validating Epi's discoveries."@PlagueSucks" - Tweet by @Old_ThatNerdChr In this voice call, Plague essentially denied doing anything, before using his admin privileges, granted to him by the other admins, to ban every single member of the community and begin deleting all the messages. It was quickly recovered by the owner, and all of his accounts were kicked from the server. Following these events, Plague DM'd Epi on Discord, saying to her "this is all because of you," and then blocking her.Plague threatens(?) Epi The end? On January 5, 2020, Plague, renamed his old Twitter account, "RoseIzzaQT," to "StellarDixci" (and later, "DixciIsChillin"), where he linked a Twitch account called "ve_truuf," grinding for Virtual Empire.DixciIsChillin on Twitter"good morning at @Legad_" - Tweet by @DixciIsChillin With this name, after Epi quickly discovered it, Plague decided to accept Epi's friend request on Discord and talk. However, he refused to talk with multiple people – Epi had wished to include "Luna's" friend 144htz in the conversations, to which Plague simply got mad and refused to talk, leaving multiple group chats. After a while, Epi gave up on talking to him but kept an eye on the stream, where she learned his real name (Cameron) rather promptly. Epi also let Miku know about Plague's stream, so that Miku could finally earn closure after what happened with "Alyssa" 3 months earlier. Five days later, Plague stopped using the "ve_truuf" account, despite doing a 24-hour stream at one point in an attempt to grind the account to affiliate,"@VirtualEmpireGG just got done with a 24hr stream and were back again https://twitch.tv/ve_truuf" - @DixciIsChillin on Twitter and simply started using the "kngruby" account again, which was already affiliated."Were live @StellarGGs https://twitch.tv/kngruby - @DixciIsChillin on Twitter He eventually joined the "GGPryde" Discord server with multiple accounts and started grinding for them, and interacted with them in many events; however, Epi told one of its leaders about Dixci's true intentions. He later gave up on this account completely and moved back to "ParallelSuzuki" on Twitter which he renamed to "BuumerWithDaL2," where he continued to use the "kngruby" account, this time grinding for Virtual Empire and eventually becoming a free agent, eventually naming the Twitter "BuumerBeChillin," and renaming the Twitch to "buumerischillin." Many of Epi's friends and Plague's old friends, along with Epi herself, speculated for some time that they wouldn't be surprised if it was all a facade, and Plague reverted back to his old ways at some point.Case in point. On January 12, Cameron posted an image of his desktop via the "DixciIsChillin" Twitter account. On this desktop, a folder can be seen named "Name" (a term he loved using, especially "MyNameIsName"), with a preview of a rat visible, which he was using on the header for the Twitch channel named "parallelillysia." Another interesting file is visible labelled "usernames.txt" which likely contains his login information, necessary due to the sheer number of different usernames he has across platforms."Do be looking kinda fire tho @GGPryde" - Tweet by @DixciIsChillin The "surprising" return in it.]] On January 31, a mere 1 week after Plague last tweeted about streaming on "buumerischillin," Epi discovered two new accounts: @LuLuIsDeaf on Twitter, and "deereditz" on Twitch, which matched a Discord account he owned called "Deer" (renamed from Suzuki). It was extremely obvious to be the same person to Epi, using both the names "TheOtaku" and "IsDeaf" again ("TheOtaku" was previously used by a Twitter account and YouTube channel, called "Polly TheOtaku"Polly TheOtaku" on YouTube). After its discovery, simple math deduced that Plague first streamed on the "deereditz" account as LuLu a mere 7 hours after last streaming as "Buumer."I'm live @MRKNCIan http://twitch.tv/deereditz. First strem on twitch" - @LuLuIsDeaf on Twitch He owned an Xbox Live account with the same name once again,LuLu Is Deaf on Xbox Live (All of the broadcast history can be seen on this profile.) which he used to stream on as LuLu.Tweet by @LuLuIsDeaf Quickly after discovering it, Epi decided to follow "LuLu" on Twitch and Twitter since she'd missed out on so much of the recent events, while also noticing that LuLu had grown close with various members of a new clan, particularly SleeperLogan. Epi's arrival and discussions with the leading members arose a lot of questions but ultimately they, especially Logan, realised that she was telling the truth, and like most others in the past — including Epi — they were extremely confused as to why someone would do it. The day Epi followed "LuLu" on Twitter, "she" sent Epi a message, thanking her for following, and generally trying to be friendly.Screenshot of LuLu sending a thank you message, along with Epi's obvious response. Epi saw through it easily, with the additional evidence of all the Discord messages and the obvious username connections. In this conversation, LuLu said that he was a guy and "never claimed to be a girl," despite evidence showing he did. Eventually, Epi confronted him with an overwhelming and undeniable amount of evidence – to which Plague ultimately left her on "Seen." Epi also mentioned Cameron by name and sent a picture of him from the "buumerischillin" streams, prompting LuLu to pretend to be confused and ignore the images. The conversation ended with Plague stating, "sorry that I have a life" (regarding his lack of replying replying), and ultimately, hasn't used the account since."@SleeperLogan better be in ������" - Final Tweet by @LuLuIsDeaf Yet another alias On February 5, Plague renamed his Twitter account from "BuumerBeChillin" to "E11_Lilly," eventually adding to the bio that she was from "Stockholm,Sweden" and 17 years old.@E11_Lilly on Twitter 2 hours later, he changed his "Deer" Discord account to match the Twitter name. On February 6, mere days later, Plague reused the "deereditz" Twitch account again in someone's chat, where, "suddenly," he talked about how he was a 17-year old deaf girl – yet again. He explained that he was from Sweden, and followed the streamer on the newly renamed Twitter account. When asked if he wanted to join the games of Fortnite, Plague stated "im a manager for an org i dont really play fortnite but if you want sure," yet again acting as a manager (the "E11" part of his name implies that he's a manager for Eleven Gaming, an eSports group). Before he played with this streamer, however, Plague suddenly had to leave."Warming up the homie to play against Clix in a $100 wager !egirl !discord !aimassist !twitter" - iDineVici's Twitch VOD On February 7, Plague renamed a much-used Twitch account of his to "LillyTheOtaku," to match his Twitter account, and to once again reset his status back to pretending to be a deaf, female org manager, reusing "TheOtaku" yet again. He appeared in the chat of Twitch streamer "lurk_fn," where he talked about being a deaf girl and explained he was a 17 year-old from Sweden, asking for Lurk to type in the chat for his "disability" as usual, and donating $1 and subscribing to the channel. Lurk was initially suspicious, despite giving the new viewer VIP status, but those feelings were alleviated when "Lilly" started arguing with another user in the chat, named Hannah (another girl Lurk met recently). At the end of Plague's long stay, "Lilly" was seemingly annoyed with Hannah, who had already disappeared, but left Lurk on a positive note, with him thanking "her" for "watching and being cool.""Duos With Washed EGirl | Awaiting my EGirl | Code Lurk #Ad | !Focus !Colorblind !Twitter" - Lurk_FN's Twitch VOD "Lilly" also claimed to be a foster kid during this stream,"Duos With Washed EGirl | Awaiting my EGirl | Code Lurk #Ad | !Focus !Colorblind !Twitter" - "Lilly" talks about being a foster kid in Lurk_FN's stream which is at this point unknown to be the case for Cameron, although it's unlikely. On February 9, only 2 days after using "Lilly," Plague renamed her Twitter account to "@QueenInChronic," and LuLu's Discord account to simply "Queen."@QueenInChronic on Twitter The same day, he followed former Parallel member @MoqiiZK on Twitter, and renamed his "therealssclan" Twitch account to "Moqiizk," impersonating him.Username changelogs for moqiizk That same day, the real Moqii, who he was impersonating, called him out on it."This is not me btw" - Tweet by @MoqiiZK Plague, when he woke up, was extremely mad and blocked Ep8Script and Lurk from that Twitter account (along with some Discord accounts), and renamed the account to "@WeBeChillin942," and then to "@Ieatjello9426," and finally, "@SoaR_Kia."@Soar_Kia on Twitter He also renamed an unknown Discord account to "Kia," and later renamed it to "Melody" and, finally, "Emmy." A day later, his Twitter account was updated to "@EmmyTheHornet" to match the Discord, where he claims to have placed 93rd in the World Cup.@EmmyTheHornet on Twitter Notes and references }}